Family
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: Gray Fullbuster had never expected the day to come when he was to watch his own brother die. (Prologue to 'Whispers')
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Gray did not think it would actually happen. This entire time, he believed that his senior pupil, even lying in that cold bed, would get better; he hoped with everything he had that Lyon was going to be fine. However, somewhere in his head, he knew that it was hopeless.

Everyone told him that it was fault of the illness the latter had contracted on that mission, eleven years ago. Not only was it Gray who has convinced Lyon to join them on that damned request seven months ago, but it was him who had pushed him so far to fight. No matter what anyone said to the raven, he knew that it was his fault that Lyon was dying.

"J-Just hold on, I'll get Chelia, o-or-"

Gray stopped once he felt Lyon's warm hand land on his own. His hands were _warm_. They weren't supposed to be like that; Lyon was always cold.

"Stop it..." he pleaded, his hand shaking. "Gray...th-there's nothing she can do..."

The younger mage stared at him with disbelief. He was actually accepting death.

"I can't believe you! Do you have any idea how much you mean to all of us?!" Gray shouted at his brother, "You can't just die!"

"Gray..." he breathed out, his onyx eyes starting to dull.

"This is all my fault..." The raven sniffed in attempt to hold back his tears. "First Ur...then Ultear...and dad, and now you." he fisted the side of the bed in anger.

"Listen to me..." The silver haired man grit his teeth, "this is _not_ your fault, do you hear me?"

Gray shook his head in denial, feeling the tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Every time, it was my fault, Lyon! I killed all of them..." Gray's lip was now bleeding from the pressure of his teeth biting into it. He wrapped both hands around Lyon's warm ones. He hated the warmth of them so much, and added to the warm tears streaming down his face, it was only worse. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you apologize to me...idiot..." The older mage's breathing was starting to become irregular, and Gray could feel the last of the latter's magic energy being sucked out of him.

"You mean so much to me, you know..." Gray sniffed, "you're my brother...I-I can't lose you. I've already lost the rest of my family..."

"...Fairy Tail is your family, Gray."

His lower lip quivered at Lyon's statement. No words could argue with what he had just said, because it was true. Gray's family _was_ Fairy Tail. However, so was Lyon.

The silver haired ice mage inhaled sharply.

"You know...I never hated you," Gray half-smiled as he held more tightly to his brother's hand. "I figured, since we were kinda brothers...that I would have to act like it, right?" Using his sleeve, he wiped the existing tears from his face. "and...I...I love you." The words tasted horrible in his mouth, however, he meant it.

The younger mage loosened his hands once he noticed that Lyon's hands were not warm anymore. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; his eyes traveled up to Lyon's.

They were dull. They possessed no emotion, and that was when Gray realized that the sharp breath he had taken, was his last.

"Lyon," he called out, just to make sure that the former wasn't just messing with him.

Gray's eyes began to well up with tears once more, but before the tears blocked his vision, he noticed something.

A smile, etched into his brother's lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Too many feels for one day- ; - ;

Anyone noticed the 7 reference in there? Eh? Ahaha...ha...

FYI, this took place long after X791, maybe in X800 or something. I just couldn't find a place in there to put it. So yeah.

Okay, if you want to interpret this as Grayon, fine with me. It's not explicitly stated whether or not Gray's love is brotherly or, well, not brotherly, but it's meant to be brotherly. Just so you know.

If you like angsty stuff like this, you might wanna check out my other deathfic, 'I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry' which is, in my opinion, more sad than this one.

And I know it's short- I tried to make it longer, but the more I added, the more it took away from it. So uh, it's only 623 words long.

I would love a review with your opinion of this fanfiction. Like it, love it, hate it, tell me anything ;D

Happy Holidays! (Whew, reading this is a horrible way to celebrate.)


	2. Announcement

**A/N:** Sorry if you saw the update and got exited, or thought that this was another chapter. D:

A wrote an epilogue to this that you can find in my stories called 'Whispers', and for those who wanted an epilogue, it's there to read c: However, it can be interpreted as an epilogue for 'Family' or a separate story. They're only tied together by Lyon's death.

Anyway, feel free to read 'Whispers'! I hope you guys enjoy that. ovo

-PervyPopsiclePrincess


End file.
